The Forgotten God
by Code of Codex
Summary: (Rewritten/Squeal of Flightless) Angel has erase the memory of her friends and her twin brother, in order to give them the normal and happy life they deserve but now as a small god, people will hunt her down until she is dead. Who is her ally and who is her enemy... Who will remember her?
1. Prologue

**As I said before, I am rewriting Forgotten God from scratch. Yes this is oc story, yes there will be romance, yes there will be drama, yes there will be angst and yes, your summoner's lives will be in my hands and the voters… Yes, there will be the time when your summoner will be shit on just to make it more dramatic. Also I'm going to be using 7* for Angel and Akuma since it was like that for last story.**

* * *

 _Prologue_

"I can reset time?"

"It would be impossible if Leon and Aether didn't decide to dwell inside of your being or you having the blood of Cassandre like the others." Angel looked over to Blizzard to see the male looking up to sky that was covered in stars with moon shining brightly in the sky. "If you intend to erase time when the tragic accident happened then you would only make it repeat once more." The tall male look down at Angel who sat still watching the lake that glowed under the moonlight beautifully. "Then how? How do I can keep this world from repeating itself?" The long white haired male closed his eyes as he let his thoughts wander for a moment before

he open them, his sharp red eyes staring at the lake. "By erasing everyone's memory of you." Her eyes widen as she felt speechless from the sudden answer.

"Everything happened because of Erevos's awakening, his insanity that took control was obsess with you and wish you were dead for being Aether's reincarnation. Without Aether he would not strike, without Aether he would not bring his followers, without Aether… Everyone you love will be alive." Angel's fist tightened as she bit her lip from crying. "You watched your love ones die, watched the people you trust and love hurt the people you love as friends, now… You must give up living with them. For their safety, you must erase your existence from their minds, you must erase your ability to feel love because the moment you grasp your emotions to love, then your thoughts will swirl and it will cloud your judgement and mind then it will be the end of you and them." Tears stream down her face as Blizzard sat himself down beside Angel before he wrapped a comforting arm around her. "If you love too much, trust too much and hope too much… Then you will be shatter into pieces. Angel, you have love too much, trust too much and hope too much. Now your heart is shattered in fragments."

She let out a sob as she leaned on her uncle, her body trembled as tears kept falling from her face. Memories of everyone flashed in her mind, as her heart began to hurt heavily. "This… This isn't fair! Why… Why do I face this pain! Why am I the one to suffer like this?!" Blizzard closed his eyes as he frowned gently while he listened to Angel scream in frustration before he answered her. "You aren't alone to suffer, many around you have lost someone they love, betray by the person they love or… Lost the will to fight. It's just a little different but it is the same no matter what. So don't say you are the only one because there will always be someone that is in pain like you."

Blizzard unwrapped his arm around Angel and stood up before he held his hand towards the young girl. "Remember… That you are no longer human anymore… You are a growing God… A God that replaced Gaia herself, a God that was killed by humans, a God that was like you. She love too much, trust too much and hope too much… Not only her heart shattered… The man she loved betrayed her and killed her. Angel whatever you do… Don't trust your friends if you see them… You will only be in tears." She reached out and grasped his hand tightly before he pulled her up. "Quaid, should be waiting for you… Still… You may need another companion other than Quaid if he falls."

"No… He wouldn't… Quaid wouldn't fall so easily." Blizzard led her away from the lake as the beautiful scenery before them began to lose life as the plants around them were dead, the trees began to lose their leaves as the wildlife was dying around them. Their footsteps echoed as the grass dirt slowly turned into stones, the beautiful starry sky turned into bright red as flames lick the area around them, the sounds of screams and fighting echoed while shadow of silhouettes ran passed them. "Blizzard-"

"They won't hurt you, they are only the remains of the dead who can not pass into the room of judgement." Angel pursed her lips as she tighten her grip on Blizzard's hand. "Are you mad?" Blizzard glance down at her before looking ahead, ignoring the cries and the blood that splattered on the ground. "Mad for what?" She looked down nervously as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "For everything." Blizzard sighed as he turned to stare at Angel in the eye.

"Yes, not at you. Not at Akuma, not at your father, your mother or you uncles… Not the gods or anyone. I am angry at myself for I was the one that let this happened just because I wish to clash blades with Erevos once more. Now you are facing the price of my mistake." Up ahead was a man with bright green hair and matching eyes, around his neck was red scarf and a longsword that was in his hand. "Angel, are you ready to go?" He called out softly as the male held his hand out while the young girl let go of Blizzard's hand and grasped her loyal unit's hand tightly.

Blizzard watched her with a steady gaze before he turned to stare at the huge opening behind them, his eyes closed as he listened to Angel and her unit, Quaid. The two were about to leave through the portal until he called her. "Remember what I said, to prevent from hurting once more keep what I said in mind, I will one day see you later." Angel turned to stare at her uncle for a moment before she nodded. "Yes… See you later…" She turned her back away from him and left with Quaid in hand as the portal closed when the two entered.

"You know… You could follow her and protect her." A voice called out as Blizzard turned to see one of his younger brother Alexander, his cheeky smile was not on his face but only a frown. "Blizzard, you have the power to go through and-" "The moment I leave this place… You would know what happens when I do." Blizzard spoke as the second eldest look down, his fist clenched as he gritted his teeth. "Alex, in all my life. I have stuck with you, Fang, Claude and Angela… The time when Angela's daughter needs me the most… I will go but for now… She has Quaid and I shall stay until the day she needs me, now come along. Fang is probably ripping hairs, wondering where you gone." Blizzard walked passed Alex who stood there unmoving, his red eyes watery but he smiled and laughed before he turned around and ran to catch up to Blizzard and wrap his arm around Blizzard's neck. "Ahahaha, Fang's gonna get grey hairs." "You are really a idiot."

* * *

Red eyes fluttered open as they stared at wooden floor with a blank expression, porcelain hand grasped on the end table before pulling themselves up as those red eyes glanced into the mirror with a frown. A male with his body developed through rough training, his raven black hair that reaches to his neck was in tangles which made a frown display on his face before he ran his hand through his black locks with annoyed look in his red eyes. "My hair… Maybe showering can fix it." He grumbled as he made his way towards the bathroom before he grasped tightly on to the knob of the showerhead as the sound of running water could be heard. "A meeting… There's a meeting today… Karl say something that it was big importance." The sound of clothes was being removed as steam covered the entire bathroom, red eyes staring blankly at the tile wall before he leaned his forehead on it.

"Mother… Father…" He paused as his red eyes narrowed in confusion, he closed his eyes as something flashed in his mind but it was a blurry image yet he felt the warmth, the love and the happiness that was coming from the blurry image. "I need to stop sleeping late… My mind is probably playing tricks on me." The man shook his head as he began hoping to wash his tangle mess that he calls a hair, while pushing away the blurry image into the back of his mind. The male let out a yawn before he spat out as he accidently had soap entered his mouth, he turned the shower off as he stepped out and reached out for a tower before he began drying himself. He went back into his room with the towel wrapped around his waist before he just randomly picked out a plain white shirt and black jean. "Another day… Another life." He grumbled as he slip them on as well new undergarment. His hair still wet but he let it be as he return to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

His red eyes were slightly dull as if they had lost their spark but he paid no mind to it as he spit into the sink before wiping his mouth. He quickly left the bathroom and down into the living room, his black long trench coat with fur trimming on the hood and sleeves were hanging off the hanger and his black greatsword leaning on the wall. "... We have much work to do…" He mumbled quietly to himself as he grabbed his jacket and slipped in easily before he grabbed a strap that goes across his chest and wrap around his waist before he made sure to slip his greatsword into the holder. "Kira, we got a job to do." The male called out as his unit suddenly appeared. Black sclera with electric blue eyes stared blankly at him before his light skin hand ruffled his black and white hair while carefully avoiding to brush his hands across his red and blue horn before they rubbed his own cheek where a black tattoo could be seen. "Akuma, what kind of job do we have now?"

"I don't really know but Karl said it was important to come to this meeting." He shrugged lazily before he left through the front door with Kira following behind as they close the door and began making their way down the pathway. It was a quiet walk between the two, Kira fidgeting as he was not used to Akuma's personality while the tall male just stared blankly in front of them not aware that Kira was uncomfortable until the sight of building in front of them appeared but someone with bright blue hair could clearly be seen waiting in front of the door. Akuma's eyes brighten slightly at the sight of his childhood friend before he quicken his pace towards the patient male as he began to wave towards him.

"Karl, were you waiting for us?" Akuma called out lazily which only made Kira sighed in frustration at his summoner but he didn't say anything. Knowing the reason why but he kept silent… He kept silent because it was a promise he made to someone precious, he watched Akuma and Karl interact with each other while he listened in to their conversation but he made it look as if he wasn't paying attention at all. "What do you think this new mission is about?" The two summoners entered the building with Kira trailing behind them as they were heading to the meeting room.

"I'm not to sure but it seems really important." Karl answered truthfully as the duo open a door to revealed lot of summoners that were gather around the table and Grahden who was smiling happily at them. "Ah there you are! Come in and sit! We have much to discuss!" Karl instantly separated himself from Akuma as he took his spot leaving Akuma to go for the other chair with Kira following behind with a scowl on his face when he looked at the summoners around the room that were watching Akuma with their gaze..

"Now since everyone is here… We have important news that must not be ignored." Grahden spoke seriously for once which got the crowd's full attention as they stared at him patiently. "Recently… Two of our summoners had been returning back from their mission when they were attacked, one of them was killed while the other escaped with his life" Few people glances at each other while some had already lost interest. "Now this might be consider a demon attack but this information we received that what attacked our summoners and killing one of them was a female and a male."

Their eyes shown with interest at the new found information, their blood boil at the new challenge of facing a different opponent that wasn't like their run in the mill boring fights. "The survivor said that the male was a unit known as Quaid for he had the signature red scarf while the female, he believed is to be some type of god as he had was able to cut the girl but instead of bleeding red. She began to bleed a bright pink and healed quicker than a human being."

Grahden nodded his head when he saw almost everyone look excited to fight a god once more but he didn't notice the dark look on Kira's face. "Now since as we are part of the summoners hall. We are responsible with this job and will need people willing to set off and to hunt down this god and end her life before she can cause more havoc, do I have anybody willing to go-" Akuma instantly shot his hand up which caught Grahden's attention as the old man smiled at him. "Ohoh, aren't you ball of energy today. Since this is the first time your willing to do something, I guess I'll let you go-" Karl instantly raised his hand up, his ocean blue eyes staring at Akuma before shifting back to Grahden.

"Gramps, if Akuma is going. Then I'll go as well, I know Kira will be there but who could say what Akuma will do if he isn't careful." The old man laughed at his grandson's protective nature but nodded in agreement before he turned and smiled at the other summoners. "Now beside those two, who is ready to go?" Kira watched as summoners began raising their hands, hoping to be picked and it made him blood boil as his eyes narrowed in anger when a image of blood was splatter on the ground but what made him wish to rip the heads of the summoners was a girl with snow white hair drenched in her own blood as she died in their hands. "Kira? Are you alright?" Akuma whispered out quietly which shook the light unit out of his thoughts before he looked away from his summoner's gaze.

"There's nothing need to worry about." He muttered as Akuma didn't look convinced but he nodded as he turned his head back to Grahden who began picking people. _'Quaid… You better keep her safe or I will kill you myself if she ends up getting hurt.'_

* * *

 **Rule for this**

 **1) You are a summoner like Akuma hunting down Angel**

 **2) Those who were part of Flightless Dove, Are people that do not remember Angel**

 **3) People who are new, you do not know Angel and know the connections between Angel and Akuma until later on (I was once asked about this)  
**

 **4) You are human.  
**

 ** _Name:_**

 ** _Age:_**

 ** _Personality: (add bit detail or use dere system through it will be bit vague if you do)_**

 ** _Appearance:_**

 ** _Background:_**

 ** _Unit (1):_**

 ** _Weapon/magic: (specific on your weapon, e.g; Longsword/ Same with magic.)_**

 ** _Crush: (I love shipping summoners with summoners, I'm kinda of use to it since I did this for the first story.)_**

 ** _Extra:_**

 **Anyways I welcome you to the rewritten version of Forgotten God, I also may have limits with ocs. I highly recommend giving me maximum of two ocs, any higher and I probably won't accept the third unless I think otherwise.**

 **Warning: If you have read Flightless, certains units will have connection with Angel.**

 **Units that can't be used:**

 **Quaid**

 **Kira**


	2. Chapter 1

**It may start off slow or fast, depends really.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

Akuma stared blankly at the small group before he looked over to Karl who just smiled at the group. "Karl, any idea why the group is so small?" Akuma leaned over to whisper to his friend while the blue haired male elbow the taller man harshly into the sides. "Ow…" He grumbled as he glance at each summoner who were scanning each other with watchful gaze. "Let's get this started since we're going to be working as a team! My name is Karl and beside me is Akuma and his unit Kira, I hope we all get along together." A male with shoulder length snow white hair stepped up with a cocky grin on his face as his sapphire eyes sparked with pride, his light blue long coat swayed with his confident pose while ruby gauntlets with the matching boots could be seen. "The name is Ace and my sister and I are going to be the best of the best!" Akuma frowned as he stared at Ace's white locks. His head pound as he place a hand on his forehead to try and calm the aching headache, Kira and few others watch with concern when they saw Akuma reacting strangely.

"Akuma? Are you alright?" A girl with long blonde hair that reached towards her back as her red ruby eyes that was behind her black frames stared at him in slight concern, her white cape fluttered behind her slight before it flowed to stop and covered her knees up to her neck. "Yes… I'm fine, just haven't been sleeping enough. Nothing to worry." Akuma answered which earned him a disapproval glare from Karl, he winced when he saw Karl fully turned himself to face him as he then braced himself for the scolding that his friend was going to give him. "Wow! No wonder you look like you some ugly zombie! Oh right, anyways the name is Folzex but call me Folz!" A male chirped, he had the same hair length as Ace but it was black, he had bangs almost covering half of his face while Ace didn't have bangs, he had bright gold eyes which made Akuma's head pound even more as if it was screaming at him. Folzex wore a loose dark blue jacket that end at his waist with his coattails that reached to his knees and black pants, Akuma questioned his metal plated leather footwear but he didn't bother asking. "Now that's just rude!" A female spoke up.

She had adorable frown on her face, her long curly black hair that reached to her thigh swayed with every huff she makes at the male, her turquoise eyes held no amusement towards Folzex before she turned to look at Akuma with a worry in her eyes. "Don't mind this stupid idiot! Anyways my name is Lily! Nice to meet you and Karl!" She quickly smooth down her black sweater that was covering her white tank top that were decorated with silver thread that were made into a flower and light blue denim shorts. "That's… That's also kind of mean… Calling other people names." A quiet voice spoke up, all eyes turned to her as she let out a squeak from the sudden attention that were gazing at her, Karl just smiled at her while Akuma leaned his entire body weight on Kira who struggle to hold him up. "No need to be nervous, what's your name?" He asked kindly which only made the girl fidget. "Y-Yume… I'm… Yume…" Her dark black eyes that looked like the black night quickly look down on the ground as her fingers began to nervously twirl a long lock of her dark chocolate brown hair, her bangs covered one of her eyes before her hands began to fidget with the edge of her black button up shirt that almost entirely covered her fingers, her legs that covered by her black leggings shook nervously with her black high top sneakers that look ready to run but thankfully she didn't run away. Yet.

A male with black spiky hair that had traces of purple in it with a scar that was on his left cheek, his calculating dark brown eyes made sure to examined each of the members until he spoke up which steer the attention of everyone to him. "My name is Nevryn… That is all you need to know." Ace suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around the male's shoulder and grinned cheekily. "Aw come on dude! Lighten up a bit!" Nevryn brushed Ace's arm off as he patted the dust off of his dark navy uniform before glaring at Ace who didn't look affected at all. "It would be wonderful… If you don't do that again." Karl turned to the last person, he had bright red hair that was shaggy but it was much neater compared to Akuma's black hair that was almost everywhere. His dark blue eyes looked around the area nervously but he grinned cheekily, he had wore bright silver armor that was like Karl's own armor but it was red and had small wings at the shoulder pad. "The name is Ignis! Great to meet you all!" He nervously shouted which caused Ace and Folzex to snickered at him which made the red head flushed in embarrassment.

"Now that introduction is out of the way, may I see one unit that you are bringing?" Each of the summoners were excited as they summon their owns unit, Rhoa, Libera, Griel, Rahgan, Malbelle, Nadore and Reviora appeared, thankfully they were outside where Reviora wouldn't break the ceiling of the building. Rhoa and Libera smiled at each other and waved unlike Malbelle and Nadore as the both female unit glared at each other with hostility but they did not attack each other knowing it would displease their summoner who were looking at each other units. "Three lightning, one earth, two dark and two light." Karl numbered them off until he frown in thought for a moment. "We may have to be careful with the lightning units if we encountered any earth types." Kira snorted which earned himself a glare from Libera, Lily and Rhoa, Akuma whacked the male over the head as he shook his head at Kira's sudden behaviour.

Karl quickly coughed in his hand to gather the attention of the small group, his blue eyes serious as he looked at each and every summoner. "Some of you may be new and inexperienced fighters while others are not… Now as you see there are nine of us with eight units working beside us but even with numbers, we must not ever let our guard down or put the team in danger. We are hunting down a god that could lead us to our end." Ace huffed as he puffed his chest out with a smirk on his face which earned himself a glare from his sister. "Nothing we can't handle! With me here, we can defeat this god with ease- Ow!" He held his head tightly as he looked over at Evelyne with a pout while the girl just glared at her brother. "Man! Your such a egotistical retard!" Folzex chuckled while his unit Rahgan facepalmed until he reached out and grasped his summoner before forcing him into a headlock causing Folzex to let out a distress choking sounds. "Ack! R-Rahgan!" Ace growled but he smirked at Folzex's distress with glee.

"You're both acting like children… Thinking this whole thing is just a game." Nevryn blurted out as Ace turned around and look ready to lunge at the older man until his unit Griel held him back. "You shut up, you stupid emo fuck boy!" Evelyne quickly smacked her brother at his insults before turning to Nevryn and bowed. "I apologies for my brother." She quickly spoke while amongst the group Yume, Lily and Ignis looked at the group nervously before turning their heads to Karl who looked ready to throw them under the bus, Akuma leaned into towards Karl as he kept a watchful gaze on the group. "You seem pissed." Karl let out a sigh before he nodded. "I was use to this behavior from when you were younger but since that changed, it's kind of difficult." Akuma nodded in understanding as he patted Karl's back. "You can hold on. Right now we should just go head out to the location where the god was." The blue haired male nodded in agreement as he turned his head back to the group and clapped his hands loudly to gather their attention.

"Alright everyone, we're heading out now! Make sure you packed enough supplies and don't forget your weapons!" Karl shouted as everyone nodded before the group began to move out, Kira who watched everything looked up to the sky for a moment with a silent prayer before he began to catch up to the group with concern eating away at him. "Kira, are you okay?" The male looked over to his summoner and nodded leaving Akuma to stare at him suspiciously but he let it slide this time.

* * *

Quaid looked over to the forest, his green eyes narrowed as he scan for danger that were lurking in the shadows while his hands clutch the hilt of his sword tightly until he heard a voice called out to him. He turned with his eyes soften and a smile on his face as he looked over to the female that held out a flower crown that was pink and white weaved together, he gently kneel down towards her and felt small hands gently placing the crown into his green locks. "There you go… What a suiting color for you." Angel smiled as she lay her hands down on to her lap, her long white sleeves that were cut off from the elbow hid her hands. "Thank you, Angel."

"It's just a flower crown. You don't need to thank me." She giggled quietly as her light blue eyes were filled with adoration and love until she nervously smiled as she looked away. "Um… Quaid… My legs fell asleep, can you help me up?" Quaid nodded as he stood up and gently grabbed Angel's arms before pulling her up, her long white dress flowed towards her feet while her snow white hair that reached towards her knees flew gently in the breeze. "Your hair has gotten quite long." He commented as he gently put Angel's hand on to his elbow as if she was made out of glass but he knew she was more than a fragile glass. "Has it now?" She tilted her head as her free hand reached up to grab a lock of her hair.

She hummed in thought at the sight of her hair. "I guess you are correct… Well I wouldn't mind getting my hair cut but as you can see… I don't have scissors." She giggled as she let the single lock go before she began moving with Quaid watching her every step. With each step she made, flowers bloomed behind her as life around her was growing, Quaid watch the flowers that grew around them for a moment before he turned his head to Angel as the female was looking up at the sky with a frown on her face. "Quaid… Don't you feel it? The wind has shifted, the energy has changed… Something is happening, Quaid… Do you think this is happening because of the two summoners?"

Angel looked over nervously at her unit who frowned at the nervous look in her eyes. "I will not lie to you but yes… I believe it is them." She opened her mouth to speak but Quaid quickly spoke once more. "Angel, it was either you or them. They wanted to kill you and you wanted to just move on, they give us no choice but to fight… Through I had wish we had kill the other one. Since he ran, he probably got more people coming to hunt you down." She let out a sadden sigh as her eyes went to gaze at a wilting tree, she gently tugged Quaid down towards the tree before she placed herself in front of the tree that had became deceased when the two had arrived. "I wonder… If my brother is coming… I wonder if Karl is there with him… I wonder if my past units are alright with him. Yet I wonder once more… Are my past friends with him right now?" She turned to Quaid as tears roll down her face.

Her sky blue eyes glossy while more tears fell while she let out a bitter smile. "Perhaps… It would've been better if I had let those summoners killed me, then… I wouldn't have to face them." She gently lay a hand on the dead tree as it's green leaves fell until a soft glow emitted on the tree. "Angel… Death will not solve anything… The only way to solve it is by going forward and keep pushing until you reach the goal you seek. Angel, I'm here as well… To protect you and to help you… Think how I would feel if you allow to sacrifice yourself like that." Angel let out a forced chuckle as she turned her head back to the dead tree, the glow in her palm began to glow brighter until it suddenly consumed the entire tree in a soft white glow. "You're too sweet Quaid… Sometimes I wonder how you stuck with me for so long." The white glow suddenly burst as the tree came to life, it's bark turned white as the green leaves turned bright pink like the cherry blossom.

"It's because you are too kind… That I know you are the only summoner that I will serve and follow until the end." Angel gently removed her hand from the tree as the white bark fade to it's original brown color as it's pink leaves turned back to bright green but the tree still sway as it radiates with life inside of it beings. "Quaid… I am no longer a summoner, have you not forgotten that I am now a God? A god that took Lady Gaia's role as the God of Life?" Quaid shook his head as he grabbed Angel's hand tightly. "To me… You will always be a human… To me… You will always be a summoner… To me… You will always be my dear Angel." Angel smiled as she squeezed his hand. "Very well… I can't change your mind." Quaid grinned happily as he began leading Angel away from the tree while the female turned one last look to the tree before turning herself to keep up with Quaid's speed.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet-"

"No we aren't there, now stop asking!"

Akuma snapped annoyed before he turned himself back to the front, his patience was running thin at the moment while Karl give him a _'I told you so.'_ look which only made the tall male ignore his friend. "I'm bored." The group groaned until a slap and pain yelp could be heard. "Ow! Evelyne!" Ace looked over at his sister with a pout only to be glare down by her red eyes. "Your annoying everyone, unless you have a good question then please stop asking silly things!" She was already fed up with her brother, Ignis and Folzex snickering behind their hand as they trail behind Nevryn and Yume who were both silent as usually.

"I got a question." Lily spoke up as all eyes were on her. "How do we know what kind of god are we looking for?" Karl looked over at her before looking back at the front. "We're looking for a female god that has Quaid on her side." Ignis let out a snort which Nvryn took notice. "What's so funny?" The red haired just smiled as he look at Evelyne, Lily and Yume while the three females questioning looked at him. "We're fighting a girl. It should be easy since most common females wouldn't go physical combat, if we can get pass Quaid then it will be really easy to eliminate her!" All the females frowned at him and were about to snap at them until someone grabbed Ignis's neck causing everyone to panicked while Nadore was about to lunge at the attacker.

"Shut up, you piece of shit!" Kira shouted, his eyes blazing in fury. "How dare you think that females aren't strong enough in physical combat! When you fucking clearly have Nadore, she may be a manifest from the lance but she still a person! A female that could fucking kick your ass! Your stupid ignorant attitude will be the first thing that get you killed!" Akuma grabbed Kira's shoulder and pulled him back as the light unit let go of Ignis's neck who began to cough with Lily and Nadore helping him. "What the hell is wrong with you, Kira?!" Akuma snapped at his unit who glared at Ignis with disgust.

"Telling this sexist bastard that what he fucking believe is bullshit lies… She's going to destroy him easily because he underestimated her, people like him shouldn't even be allowed to go." Rhoa frowned as he stepped towards Kira. "Ignis may be a bit biased but that doesn't mean you can go and hurt him! Much less insult him after that!" The others began to agree even the females since it was a little too much to suddenly lash out, Kira gritted his teeth and looked over to Akuma who looked disappointed in him. "Fine! If this is how you guys want to play it… Then don't fucking blame me when she and Quaid kill you all!" Kira stomped ahead, his grip on his weapons tighten. Akuma sighed annoyed before he looked over to Ignis as he held a hand out. "Sorry about Kira… I don't know what's gotten into him, I just hope it's a phase of some sort." Ignis grasped Akuma's hand before pulling himself up as he muttered a thanks. "It's fine but I should also be apologising since I may have been… A bit… Sexist I think…" The group nodded as the females nodded, accepting his apology for now, the group quickly made haste to the location as they already wasted time with Kira lashing out at Ignis.

The group quickly travelled far while taking breaks once in awhile, the tension was thick with Kira around but the group ignored it. They had arrived where the forest that the god had live, the moon was out as the sounds of owls could be heard, Karl nodded towards the group before they quickly began to make camp but Kira stood at the entrance staring at in a trance. "Nevryn, Kira has not moved." Malbelle informed her summoner who looked up and stared at Akuma's unit which did not go unnoticed as everyone began to stare at Kira. "Kira?" Libera called out until he suddenly took off into the forest causing everyone to be alarmed as they were about to race in after the unit until Karl stop them. "We can't go in at this time! We have to think carefully about our next plan, for now… We must leave Kira be… He must still be angry at Ignis and went off to cool himself down." Yume swallowed the lump in her throat as she spoke up. "H-How do you know that-" "Because Kira is my unit… He has been by my side since. I trust him." Akuma answered as he gaze at the forest in worry before he turned himself away and resume setting up camp. The group stared at him for a moment before they began doing the same, leaving the units to stare at the entrance Kira had ran off with looks of uncertainty on their faces.

* * *

Kira breathed heavily as he ran past trees, his heart hammered as his senses with a familiar power made him push himself harder. His eyes darting around, looking for any signs of a familiar figure until something white caught the corner of his eyes as he instantly made a turn and ran towards the direction. The surrounding area began to clear for him, his electric blue eyes widen in joy when he found the familiar god and her loyal unit staring at him with shock looks on their faces, the male instantly ran over and dropped his weapons before embracing the small girl tightly. "K-Kira?!" Quaid's eyes were wide as he watch the male hug his summoner tightly. "Angel… I'm so glad it's you!"

Angel couldn't help but let a big smile appear on her face as she return his embrace but it was short lived when she realize Kira was here. She quickly pushed herself back a bit and stared up at Kira with looks of concern on her features, her sky blue eyes clashing with electric blue that sent chills down her spine. "Kira, if you're here then… Does that mean, my brother is here too?!" Kira bit his lip as he nodded watching fear pool into her eyes. "No, no, no, no. Why now of all times?! Kira who else is there?!" The light unit breathed in deeply before he exhale the air as he began to answer her. "Karl, Ignis, Ace and Evelyne are here as well with new people, Yume, Lily, Folzex and Nvryn." Angel's hands flew up to her mouth as she stepped back, she felt her heart squeeze at the remembrance of Karl, Ace, Evelyne and Ignis flashed through her mind with her beloved brother there with them. She closed her eyes for a moment as she bit her lip for a moment in thought. "Kira… Are they… Are they here to kill me?" She questioned softly while Quaid looked over at him hoping that they weren't really here to kill her but he knew that wasn't the case.

The male looked over to Quaid with a sadden look before he looked back to Angel. "... Yes… They are." Angel felt her heart crumbling once more but she held on strong as she remembered Blizzard's words. _'Don't love too much, Don't trust too much and Don't hope too much.'_ She opened her eyes as she blinked away the tears and smiled up at Kira who was shock at the smile, he had expected her to cry like she had done but she didn't. His admiration for her grew when Angel had been maturing as he remembered that she was easily swayed by influences and emotions. "I… I see… Then… I won't go down! If they wish to kill me… Then I have no choice but to fight them… Kira, can you stay here and aid Quaid and myself? If they happen to even reach us and we were forced to engage in combat." The male nodded as he tightly held Angel's hands. "Of course, I'll explain what I know from what I see."

* * *

 **So lets see I have two females that are 15 and 16, one that is 20. I have a male that is 22 with a male that is 20 and another that is 19 with 18 next to it.**

 **Welp! Looks like there's gonna be some adult x teen shipping going on. Considering my most common ship in summoners was Mark x Evelyne and since Mark isn't here gonna have blast with this.**

 **So far this is short and pretty fast since, well… Drama and all, for now enjoy.**


End file.
